


A wild heart

by boginki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Camp AU, Confusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Plot, Romance, Slow Build, Summer, Summercamp AU, and its there's some plot twists and stuff but iT'S SABRIEL ok, but its kinda hinted and not so big so lets side that shit, i promise u, just to say it's like mainly sabriel, plus side destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boginki/pseuds/boginki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was forced onto a summer camp. He didn't really think that all this would leave him with a big, dumb crush and an awkward smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wild heart

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is pretty much my first fic ever, so go easy on the critique (/ε＼*) the first chapter's pretty short, but there will be more to that.

The bus smelled like old perfume, sweat and gum that had been chewed at least twice and then stuck back under the benches. It was stale and uncomfortable - and Sam thought that everybody on this bus agreed as he wrinkled his nose at it, arms crossed as he slouched into the back of his seat. He wasn't one to complain, - he was the kid who threw up almost thrice before getting in- but it wasn't much to ask to air these buses every once in a while. Or redecorate them after every fifteen years. Mustard yellow, stained curtains and seats draped with baby blue fabric made Sam feel almost like he could stampede out of the vehicle if he had to spend another two hours in there.

The whole bus trip had been a story of it's own. Sam didn't even want to talk about his own experiences of motion sickness. He had nearly thrown up thrice the same day and climbing onto a crumpled, ugly bus hadn't made him feel any better. Sam was struggling to see the upside of this whole 'summer camp' that his mother had been talking about the whole spring. 

This was another one of those experiences he had wanted to try at the age of ten, and now at the age of sixteen - he was a little pissy that he had been forced into a thing like this. Though the brochure had been pretty interesting - Even Sam admitted that, - he couldn't help but to feel a little skeptical. 

This camp was for the age of 17 to the age of 15. There would be at least three groups, and then the pairs, and then the loners. There was going to be a little too much drama and  bad trangia food. Sam bet his ass he was going to be one of the loners, even though his brother was one of the popular 'leaders'. This was one of the reasons Sam was even on this whole camp. Dean had gotten a summer job, and so he had sweet talked their mother to push the younger brother onto the stupid camp. It was idiotic. Dean shouldn't drag Sam down with his every decision; especially when it involved summer camps.

At least Charlie was coming with him. That's right- at least he wasn't suffering the whole way alone, even though these two weeks were going to be one hell of a ride, and Sam wasn't just meaning his interesting bus experience. 

Sam's expression eased as he thought about it, and leaned to the bus window on his right, watching the scenery pass by. Sun shone through the fogged glass, not a cloud in the sky. Maybe Sam could survive this all.

Suddenly, the bus yanked forwards before stopping completely, driver walking up to get off from it. Another group of kids nearly shuffled in, the bus filling with a new set of teenagers, making Sam snap out of his deep thoughts, and glance at the narrow way. This was the stop where Charlie hopped in, and Sam could already see the redhead happily jog towards Sam's seat in the back with a wide smile. 

"Hey, Sam!" Charlie said while slouching next to Sam, making the other boy shift and give her some space. 

"Hi Charlie," Sam said, a small smile curling to his lips as well as he pushed his backpack from his lap to the floor, between his long legs. 

"So, what? You excited for the greatest camp ever?" She teased, pushing Sam lightly by his shoulder. 

"Uh,-" Sam wet his lips, smile growing even wider, "couldn't be more thrilled."

Charlie rolled her eyes fondly, letting out a small snort as she leaned to the back of her seat lazily. "Yeah, sure. I heard from Dean that you were hating on the whole idea of going on a summer camp," she said.

Sam shrugged, leaning his elbow against the small armrest on his right. Charlie was right about it though. He didn't fancy the whole idea, but he wasn't going to whine about it more than he had already. "I don't hate the idea," Sam corrected, "i just don't think that it's gonna be worth the time," he continued.

"C'mon, stop being a wet blanket! Cheer up a little, Sam. It'll be really fun," Charlie tried to get Sam to warm up for the idea, smiling, "i promise you'll have fun. Kevin's coming. Cas's coming. Dorothy, Jo- everybody. We'll just eat and swim and do all that kinda stuff. It's not so bad when you think about it."

"You promise?" 

"I promise."


End file.
